1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing porous calcium deficient hydroxyapatite granules, and porous calcium deficient hydroxyapatite granules according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,722 Liu et al. a method for converting a particle of calcium sulfate is known which comprises a single incubation step for said particle of calcium sulfate in a preheated aqueous alkaline solution of a phosphate salt having a pH of at least 10. Liu et al. is silent to the presence and therefore to the dimensions of any pores of the calcium sulfate granules before their single incubation. Liu et al. does not disclose any information about the microstructure of the granules.